


The Slowest Burn

by DelicateSpore20



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkwardness, Blood, F/M, Hickies, Jealousy, Mental Abuse, Some Fluff, Unhealthy Obsession, Violence, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateSpore20/pseuds/DelicateSpore20
Summary: As a shy student, you usually go unnoticed. However, what happens when a member of the Bower's gang likes you?





	1. Chapter 1

It was another bullshit day in the town of Derry, Maine. It was hot out, the humidity making it feel like we were all swimming. I had worn a skirt, and tank top. Not wanting to risk having sweat stains at school. No one noticed me, and I'd much rather keep it that way. There were some kids lounging outside, basking in the heat. I grimaced at them, there was no way in hell I'd be outside willing in this. "Hey!" Richie Tozier, the smart ass that was assigned as my science partner. "Hey, Richie." I rolled my eyes as he trotted beside me, "How's the project going?" he asked. I looked at him sideways, his loud mouth attracting attention. "It's good, I think we need to meet up sometime after school. To finish it." he nodded, waving goodbye as he trotted up to the fanny pack wearing kid named Eddie. 

I kept my head down, my curly charcoal hair falling in my face. "Hey sweet cheeks!" an unfamiliar voice called, I ignored it hustling towards my locker. I yelped as I was pulled back by my backpack straps. "I was talking to you baby girl." the voice cooed, I turned to find myself face to face with Patrick Hockstetter. I felt my heart sink, the Bower's gang was known for being ruthless with bullying others. I had flown under their radar, and somehow never was met with their relentless gaze. "I-I-" I didn't know what to say to the boy, he didn't even know who I was. "I've been watching you for a long time, and you're mine." he purred into my ear, licking it. I shivered away from him, his hands snaked under my shirt. I felt his cold hands on my lower stomach, I couldn't help but feel heat creep into my face. 

As he leaned in to kiss me, to steal my first kiss that is. A kid caught the group's attention, I wiggled out of his grasp. I steered through the crowd, keeping my head down once again. I could hear Henry over the loud noises of the hallway, "Looks like your slut, got away." I felt the heat in my cheeks intensify. I slid into the girls locker room, this was swim period. I loved swimming, it was the only activity that made me feel like I wasn't in a shitty city. I stripped my clothes, pulling on my one piece swim suit. It was solid black, everyone owned the same one. The school demanded the similarity, hoping it wouldn't divide the students. "Hey, didn't I see you with Patrick in the hallway?" a girl with snapping gum in her mouth asked, I recognized her face. Her dad worked at the pharmacy in town, and she made it a point to harass most females. I shook my head, ducking out into the pool room. 

I sighed as I dunked myself into the water, the smell of chlorine high in the air. Not a lot of girls took swim class, instead preferring home economics. I already had taken the class my freshman year, leaving me with this class. I floated above the water, my eyes closed. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, and I felt myself sink below the surface. I felt like someone was watching me, I blinked my eyes open. At the corner door, Henry Bower's was watching me. Upon catching him, he turned and left. I felt a chill go down my spine, "Hey, you okay?" Beverly Marsh asked. I nodded looking at the door, how long had he been standing there? 

The rest of the day, I stayed away from the hallway. I hid from the gang as long as I could, when the bell rang for the end of the day, I was relieved. I hustled for the doors, keeping my head down. I jumped when an arm slung over my shoulder, "We still on for that study session?" Richie's annoying voice yelled in my ear. "You bet ya." I replied, he grabbed his bike. I didn't have a bike, "Guess you'll have to ride my rod." he wiggled his eyebrows. I smacked his shoulders, I wrapped my arms around his waist. He began peddling, and my hair began whipping my face. We passed his friends, and he hooted. "Told ya, a girl would want to be on my rod one day!" his friends gaped at us, and Eddie yelled out "What the fuck!". Boys were perverted especially at their age. 

We were near the library, people scattered about eating ice cream. A horn startled us, and Richie pulled over. Squinting at the sun, "What the fuck is this." Patrick's voice called from Belch's car. "What?" I squeaked out looking at Richie, the color in his face drained. "You going on a little date or something princess?" he growled out, pulling me towards him. "H-Hey don't hurt her, you hillbilly." Richie yelled out, Patrick's eyes seemed dangerous. "You dating or something?" Richie directed the question at me, I shook my head. "You don't think so?" Patrick looked at me daring me to speak, "Get in the car, right now." I just stood blankly staring at Richie. Patrick wasn't waiting for an answer, he grabbed me and shoved me into the car. His tight grip on my wrist, bruising my pale skin. 

The ride was silent, the Bower's gang actually quiet. They pulled over at the Quarry, I felt my heart jump as Patrick carried me out. I yelped as he threw me to the ground, "Do you think this is a fucking joke?!" he screamed. He kicked me back onto my hands, the gravel scraping them. "I-I don't-" I couldn't form a sentence, and I was scared. He flicked a switchblade out, the light hitting it. I let a yelped out as he crouched down onto my hand, making sure I couldn't run. "Don't be scared, baby. I'm going to hurt you, really, really bad."


	2. The P in Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had caught the attention of Patrick Hostetter, probably one of the worst members of his group. Something was off about the kid, he was sadistic and had little pity for anyone. So, why was he so jealous of anyone who came in contact with you?

He played with the light, the blade menacing in my face. "Why are you doing this?" I squeaked out, staring at his eyes searching for any kind of remorse. "Baby doll, I told you. You're mine. No one is to touch what's mine." he growled out, I yelped in pain as the blade cut into my arm. Blood trickled from the wound, and it seemed to excite him. "Richie is my lab partner, I-I need him to be able to finish our project." I explained, hoping to let him know of the intentions. "It looked like he was having a little too much fun to me." Patrick dared me to disagree, he wiped the blade on his shirt. "Do I need to carve my initials into that arm of yours?" he asked pointing the blade at the already sliced skin. I shook my head, gravel falling from my locks. I tried to hold myself up better, the rocks were uncomfortably digging into my hands. 

My heart was pounding against the wound, and I couldn't help but shiver. Patrick was known for being the crazy one, known for being particularly cruel to his victims. I had never known him to have a girlfriend, or seen him touch another person without anger. "Are you going to do, exactly what I say?" he asked, grabbing my chin with his hands. I nodded, I was weak. "What a good girl." he praised me, I hate to admit it gave me butterflies at the praise. Without warning he slashed a line into the cut, it slit through the butterfly like skin. I yelped out clutching it, the blood dripped past my fingers. He stared at his masterpiece, licking his lips. "I'm having fun decorating my baby girl." he seemed to forget we were being watched. Vic, and Belch not looking directly at me. However, Henry was staring at me again, searching my face for something. 

"Hey now, eyes on me." Patrick brought my gaze back to him, "You are to only address, and be with me. Understood?" he ordered. I nodded, "Then, maybe you should alert your leader of that." I spat out, without warning he punched my face. My delicate lips split, blood instantly pooling there. It coated my teeth, and when I spit, blood was mixed in it. "Don't you dare talk back to me." he warned, holding the knife against my throat. A whine left my lips but, Patrick was looking at Henry. Almost daring the boy to look this direction, I always thought Henry was the leader of the gang. It seemed Patrick was the authority of the group but, Henry gave the orders. "Glad, I've made myself clear." Patrick stood closing the knife, he stared down at me. I trembled, hoping he wouldn't hit me again. "I like seeing you on your knees, slut." he laughed, and jumped back into the car. They peeled off, flinging gravel as they went. 

I sat on the ground for a long time, contemplating on how my life got like this. It started raining, and I still couldn't bring myself to get up. Belch's car pulled up, and the door opened. I flinched expecting Patrick to get out, and hurt me some more. "Get in." Belch yelled, I quickly got into the leather seat. He peeled out of the place, looking straight ahead. I shivered, I was drenched to the bone. "Why are you helping me?" I questioned quietly, looking at the bigger boy. "I don't know. I've never seen Patrick go nuts over a girl before. I feel bad because, I know you're a good girl. You don't deserve this." he motioned around him. I nodded laying my head against the door frame, I don't remember falling asleep. Belch woke me up, I weakly got out of the car. My parent's car wasn't in the drive way. I opened the door, shutting it behind me. I clambered up the steps, tears streaking down my face. 

I turned on the light in the bathroom, rinsing my arm under the water. The dried blood rinsing away, the pain back stinging. I wrapped a bandage around it, and examined my face in the mirror. My lips were caked with blood, a bruise formed on my cheek. I touched it, hissing at the dull pain. I didn't know how I was going to explain it to my parents, maybe say I ran into the door. Isn't that what domestic abuse cases say? I shook my head, I must be going insane. I shut off the light, I climbed into my bed. I was so exhausted, and I didn't feel good. Maybe, I was catching a cold, and would die soon. One could only wish, right? 

\- The Next Day - 

I awoke to a killer headache, someone was knocking on my door. "Come in." I called, my mother emerged from behind it. "Honey, you feeling okay?" she asked coming to sit on the edge of my bed, I sat up. She looked at my bruise, and the bandage on my arm. "What happened, sweetie?" her eyes filled with worry, "Don't worry ma, I tripped while working on the project with Richie." I lied. She believed me, shaking her head. "We are a clumsy bunch, aren't we?" I laughed, feeling hollow. "I don't feel good thought." I commented, she felt my head and tsked. "You have a fever, darling. I'll call the school to let them know, you aren't coming." I nodded, rolling back over. The echo of her footsteps, gave me comfort that she wasn't waiting for a further explanation. I closed my eyes, cuddling against my pillows. The cool touch of them, soothing my heated face. Standing out in the rain had been a shitty idea, and I instantly regretted it. Stupid ass rain, stupid ass cold, and stupid ass boys. 

I obviously wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so, I sat up in bed. I grabbed my sketch pad, and began doodling. The sound of footsteps echoed to my door, "Mom?" I called out. "Yes sweetie? I was coming up here to see if you wanted anything from the store?" I thought for a moment, "I could really go for some burgers, and maybe a milkshake?" she agreed leaving. I listened for the engine in the drive way, once the noise left I felt relaxed. No more prodding parents, no more expectations. My stomach growled and I felt like I was going to vomit. I hurried waddling to the toilet just in time, I coughed as it all came up. I dry heaved for a moment, my eyes watering. I hated throwing up, more than anything. My body quaked at the after shocks of it, and I rinsed my mouth out. I waddled back to my room, and yelped. Patrick sat in my bed, his hands behind his head. His long body taking up most of the bed, his black skinny jeans torn over the knees. An old band tee hugged him tight, showing off muscles I didn't know he had. "You weren't in school baby doll, didn't know if you were avoiding me." he commented, opening his eyes. I sighed rolling my eyes, suddenly aware I was only in a large t-shirt. "Fuck it." I murmured, I crawled into my bed. I was on the very edge, trying not to touch him. 

"You weren't avoiding me were you?" he questioned again, angry very prominent in his voice. "I'm sick." I countered, he reached over and put his hand against my head. His brows furrowed together, "You're burning up." he commented. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." I scolded, I wasn't in the mood for his dick personality. He laughed, before I could stop him he wrapped an arm around my waist. He pulled me flush against his chest, "What are you doing?" I whined. He let out a grunt, slinging his leg over my tiny frame. "Cuddling you." He stated, I rolled my eyes. I giving up, cuddled into his embrace. I pulled his arm around my chest, trying to get comfortable. To my dismay his hand cupped my breast, I squeaked. "Wow, you got some big tits." he said nonchalantly, I wiggled out of his hold. "Okay, get out." I demanded, pinching the bridge of my nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter to this shitty fan fiction.  
> I don't know for sure where this is going to go, I'm mostly just writing as it comes to mind.  
> Happy reading!


	3. Marking Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick had stopped by on an unexpected visit, causing more problems than solutions.   
> Greta a known school bully, intimidates you with intent to harm.   
> She had a crush on Patrick.   
> What will happen?

After fighting with Patrick for at least half an hour, I had given in. Ignoring the hardening member that constantly adjusted against me, keeping the heat on my face constant. My mom had almost caught us but Patrick had hid under the bed, giggling like a school girl. He had emerged once the door shut, snatching the burger. He had taken a huge bite out of it, despite my protests. I had pouted, whining that I was sick and he was being mean. He had rolled his eyes, pulling me close. "You're such a brat." he had squeezed me, making me wiggle out of his embrace. After that, we had talked for what seemed like hours. I hadn't known Patrick was even interested in anything besides sex. He asked me what my favorite foods were, where I wanted to live, what my goals were. I had been suspicious at first, assuming he was going to use my answers against me. However, he had listened playing with his lighter. "What about you, where do you see yourself in five years?" I had asked, his blank stare piercing me. "Hopefully, away from this shit hole." he motioned around, and I nodded, Maine sucked. 

"I didn't think you'd care. Since your pass times seem to be beating up girls." as soon as the shitty remark left my lips, I felt him tense. I had fucked up, and I didn't even realize it. I flinched when he raised his hand, he smirked. "I'll let that slide since you're sick. You'll owe me one, especially for talking back." he countered, moving my hair behind my ears. I had been foolish to think that someone as sadistic as him, had feelings. I suppressed an eye roll, pulling the covers over my shoulders. I was hoping this would give him the hint to leave, I needed rest to be able to go to school tomorrow. However, to my dismay he snuggled back into the covers. Wrapping an arm around me, I was too defeated to even object. I flipped over, and laid my head on his chest. His arm snaked around me, he stared at me. "Being submissive for me huh? What a good girl." he replied pleased with the action, I relaxed. He wouldn't hurt me as long as I followed his lead, and I couldn't make him mad. I sighed, not making him mad was a challenge. 

-The Next Morning- 

I trudged up the steps, feeling better but the fever still there. Mom had said I could stay home but, I had stuff I needed to do. I had been risky today with my outfit, I wore ripped black jeans. A Metallica t-shirt adorning my shoulders, and some eyeliner. I hadn't worn makeup for most of the year but, I felt like I had to try harder. My face still looked sickly, not an image I wanted to stick to. I took the steps two at a time, the walk to my locker feeling longer than usual. I opened my locker and was surprised to find Henry there, I held my hand to my heart. "Henry?" I questioned quietly, why was he here without Patrick? He stared me over, licking his lip. "Hey baby." he cooed, placing an arm by my head. "Uh where's Patrick?" I asked, looking around for the boy. The one time I needed him, he was no where in sight. He placed a hand on my chin, leaning it up. I felt my heart race, I didn't know what was going on. Why had the boys suddenly showed interest in you? 

"Stop." I stated basically begging, Henry freaked me out. He always went too far, constantly striking fear into kids. Almost as soon as it started it ended, Patrick came into view looking pissed. For the first time, I ran over to him. Pressing my face into his chest, I was breathing heavily. Who knows what psycho Bower's would've done. "Did he hurt ya baby girl?" he questioned, his eyes not leaving Henry's. I shook my head, "You came just in time." I admitted. "Did you let him touch you?" this time he looked at me, his eyes hard. I shook my head, I wanted him to be on my side so I threw in, "I'm belong to you.". He grinned down at me, and kissed my forehead. "Get to class baby doll, I'll handled Bowers." I nodded, scurrying off to class. 

The rest of the day seemed to be tense, Patrick waited for me outside of class. People began to stare, almost seeing me for the first time. Patrick had flings in school, that was obvious. However, he didn't show it in public. Mostly just torturing his victims by sexual gestures, and in private. It felt almost nice to have a guy show you attention, especially a guy almost everyone feared. "Bower's won't bother ya no more." he commented during lunch, I stared at him surprised. Vic, and Belch laughed at the comment. I stared at them questioning, was he lying? "Hockstetter doesn't like to share." Belch explained, I relaxed. Patrick was being touchy feeling, and it made me uncomfortable. I feared however, if I tried to get away from his touch, he'd get angry. "Why don't you go and grab me another juice?" Patrick asked, leaning over me. I nodded, rolling my eyes internally. I realized it was because he spotted the Loser's Club, he was going to torment them. 

I walked past people, weaving my way into the lunch line. I grabbed a random juice, he'd have to suck it up if he didn't like it. "Hey, nice shirt." a boy in line commented, I blinked turning behind me. "Thank you." I smiled back, the boy was kind of cute. He had visible dimples, his hair combed over the side. His green eyes staring right through me, I felt my heart skip a beat. "You're cute, why haven't I seen you around" he asked, his eyes not leaving mine. "I usually eat outside." I explained, it was true before Patrick it was all set. "I wouldn't mind seeing you more often." he commented, winking. I paid for the drink, and hurried back to Patrick. He had an unreadable expression on his face, and he squeezed hard against my ribs. "Thanks." is all he said, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. 

After school, I just wanted to go and hide. I decided to try and make it home before Patrick beat me there, no doubt he'd harass me some more. I took the back way, the woods surrounding the school calming me. I made my way down the slope, my house was close by. I stopped, taking in the fresh air. Maybe, after getting out of Maine I could find someone that'd appreciate my quietness. Not someone who constantly tried to control how I was, or use me for my body. I shook my head, if I made it out alive. Patrick seemed intent on making life hell, and I was just gonna let it happen. I sighed, continuing my trek. I made it to my front doorstep before I pulled inside, my breath was caught in my throat. Patrick's wild eyes met mine, his mouth in a hard frown. "Where did you go after school?" he growled, looking me over. I felt my face heat up, "I went the back way, I just wanted some fresh air." I pouted out. 

His eyes didn't leave mine, the anger still visible. "Ya sure you weren't fucking that queer in line?" I felt my heart sink, he had saw us talking. "I don't even know that kid." I whined out, the pressure on my arms hurting. He searched for the lie but let go when there wasn't evidence, he sighed running his hand through his hair. "I don't know how I feel about this attention you're getting." he commented, staring out the window. I shook my head, "It's your fault. You made them notice me." I joked. He smirked, replacing his hands on my hips. "I don't regret it, people see you're mine." he bit down my shoulder, I yelped. "You about ruined a friendship though." he commented, his face in my hair. I shivered, "I tried to tell you, he watched me in the pool. The other day, during class." I admitted. He pushed me back against the door, I cringed. "Why the fuck didn't you say someth-" he began but he must've remembered back at the quarry. 

He clenched his fists, "Next time, tell me if it happens." I nodded. "What period do you have swim?" he asked, looking around the house. "Second." I said, putting my bag down beside the couch. "Well baby, looks like I'm gonna be joining you everyday." he smirked at my blushing cheeks, I bit my lip. "I got some business I have to take care of. I'll see you tonight. Leave that window unlocked." he winked, leaving me breathless. I locked the door behind him, just in case he changed my mind. "Fuck me." I mumbled, what had I gotten myself into, agreeing to be submissive was the worst idea ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late chapter update! I had some family events going on today (Monday), so when I got home I decided to post the next chapter!   
> Happy reading :)


	4. Vacation Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mom decides to go on vacation to visit family.   
> You're hoping the ol' Patrick won't find out. Something about Bower's and Hocksetter didn't seem right, will you find out?

Patrick hadn't kept that promise, he didn't show that night. I had locked my window but, there hadn't been a struggle all night. I sighed, thanking whoever was up above for giving me a break. I had awoken feeling better, knowing I was safe in my room. A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts, "Come in!" I called scooting up the bed. My mom poked her head through, looking somber. "Hey ma, what's wrong?" I questioned, searching her face for disappointment. "I got a call from my sister, Uncle Mike isn't doing so good with dialysis." I felt my heart sink, Uncle Mike was mom's only brother. "So.." I lead on, gulping down what air I could. Uncle Mike had never came around me, but my mom talked fondly of him. "I'm going to head over there, and hope I can force him to take his treatments.", I saw now why she looked guilty. "And I can't go? I'm assuming anyways." I finished, feeling panicky. She shook her head, "Your principal said that you'd have to repeat if you left for that long." she cursed them. "It's okay mom. You do that, and make sure he gets help." I lied through my teeth, I was terrified of being alone. 

She weakly smiled, and hugged me tight. "You're so grown, and mature. I love you, and I'll be back in a couple weeks." I nodded, mentally preparing myself for the loneliness. I watched as she packed her bags, quickly moving around. She left me a check of a large sum, it was from our savings I knew. It would last long after she returned but, she assured me I could keep it just in case I had friends over. "No boys." she ordered, I nodded rolling my eyes. "Mom since when do guys like me?" I joked, she cracked a smile. I watched as she threw her stuff in the car, "Love you sweetie." she kissed my head and was gone. I took a deep breath shutting the door, the house was eerily silent. It made my ears ring, and my stomach flop. I had an invading thought, Patrick would definitely come over if I asked. I shook my head, I could not let that sadistic boy find out we had the house to ourselves. 

I hurried and got dressed, I needed to cash the check before school. Grocery shopping was a need since mom always waited last minute, and I wasn't going to starve. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, opening the door and coming face to face with Patrick. I sighed, of course God hated me. "I saw your mom leave." he commented, almost willing me to say more. I shook my head, not gonna tell him. He walked beside me, eyeing me up and down. "Listen, princess. I came early to see if we could-have some fun. It's 30 minutes until the teachers get to school even." he countered, I gulped. "My mom gave me a check-I was going to cash it before school." I explained, feeling as if he was going to figure out what was going on. He snatched the check out of my hand, "This is a lot, even for allowance." he stated. He eyed me suspiciously, and I sighed. "I'm on grocery shop duty." I explained, not completely lying. He studied my face, and nodded agreeing with my statement. I sighed in relief, safe for one more day. 

Patrick had been handsy all that afternoon, holding me by the stomach in the halls. He perched his chin on top of my head, basically making fun of my height. Times like these didn't feel so difficult, he couldn't defile me in public. He was almost loving in a sense that was nice, like having a real boyfriend. It was still unclear if we were dating but, it was clear that I was his property. Beside me was Belch, and Vic looking down at students. I rolled my eyes, those two were the teddy bears of the group. They'd kill me if I told anyone that, Henry was on my right. He hadn't made eye contact with me since the day at our lockers but, sometimes I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. I turned my head to the left, I could see Greta ganging up on Beverly Marsh. I rolled my eyes, what a bully. I couldn't stand by, and let this happen. 

I turned to Patrick, kissing his nose to his surprise. "I'm going to go help her." I mumbled looking over at Beverly, his face turned into a hard frown. "Why would you help that skank?" he questioned, looking in my eyes. "No one deserves to have that pig near their face." I said, it was the first mean thing I've probably ever said. I didn't regret it though, she was a menace and I was tired of bullies. He grinned, "You sure a little thing like you could take her on, princess?" he was challenging me. I felt my pride burn a little bright, no one knew me but hell they were going to. My head clouded with slight anger, I grabbed a hold of Patrick's crotch. His mouth dropped open in surprise, and I ducked away. I made my way over to the two girls, "You're such a little shit, skank." the girl sneered. Beverly rolled her eyes, seeming calm. "Hey Greta." I called, she turned her eyes looking wide. I probably seemed like some badass, dating Patrick Hockstetter. It put a little hop in my step, I felt like I could take anyone on. 

"Why are you picking on her?" I questioned quietly, my innocent charm on. She seemed nervous shifting from one foot to the next, "She's a slut. She slept with everyone including your boyfriend." she spat out. Beverly's head was down, I knew it wasn't true. She had rejected Henry, and so he spread rumors to destroy her. "Are you sure Greta? From what Henry's been saying, you've sucked Belch's cock every day after school." I stated this so innocently, that it took her a moment. She didn't know what to say, I knew it was true. Belch had bragged about it for weeks, and we'd watched as she got into his lap after school. "I think it'd be smart if you left Bev alone okay?" I countered, she nodded scurrying off. Beverly smiled, "You didn't have to do that." she confessed. I smiled back, sweetly. "No one deserves to be treated like that Bev. You could have any guy, so screw who says you slept with Henry. I'd tell him he sucked at sex." she winked at me, before putting some confidence in her step. It felt nice doing something good for someone else. 

I made my way back to the group, ready to ditch school. Technically last period was my free period, so it wouldn't be ditching. I returned to find just Belch, I turned my head to the side. "Where's Patrick?" I questioned, he smiled. He led me outside, and I found him there intimidating some kid. He had a creepy smile on his face, and was holding something in his hands. The kid scurried off, tears in their eyes. He turned to me, his eyes bright. Torturing kids gave him such a boner, I shook my head. "Hey doll face." he greeted, pulling me close. Suddenly, I was ripped from Patrick's arms. "I gave you your money so cut the shit." Henry's voice bellowed over my being, money? Patrick glared at the boy, seeming genuinely upset. "Money?" I questioned, looking between the two. "We had a bet, on who could get you to kiss them first." Henry's eyes never left Patrick's. I felt coldness take over my body, sure I didn't like Patrick but this hurt. 

I had let him in, told him things that no one else knew. He knew about everything, all my fears. I felt tears in my eyes, I put my face down and hurried off to the sidewalk. "Princess, wait." he called, no remorse in his voice. I walked quickly, and caught sight of the boy with dimples. He was leaning against a motorcycle, he made eye contact with me. The tears flowing down my cheeks, "Hop on." was all he said. I looked back at the boy who had won me over, and I gripped the boys waist as we sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shitty chapter come at ya!   
> Love ya guys!   
> Happy reading!


	5. Time to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You felt like an outcast all over again.   
> The hurt deep in your heart, but why do you care? You never liked Patrick, right?

The tears hadn't stopped, not even once I arrived home. The boy had stopped, and I was surprised he knew where I lived. "Thank you." I sniffled, feeling vulnerable. The boy stared at me, he stuck a finger out and collected a tear. He stuck it in his mouth, I stared at him strangely. "Sadness doesn't taste good on you." he whispered, his eyes shining blue. I blinked, his eyes were green. I was seeing things, I had to be. He stared at me for a long time, his face matching that of stone. "I'll see you in your dreams." he called, his engine revving down the parking lot. I turned towards my door, it seemed to tower over me. My one fear was being alone, and I definitely shouldn't be alone right now. I tossed my backpack into the house, grabbing my coat of the hanger. I slammed the door shut, almost on cue the rain began pouring. I zipped up, pulling the hood over my face. 

I was greeted with emptiness, not sure why a boy I could careless about dug so deep in my heart. Maybe it was the idea of someone caring, someone besides my mother. My father had left us, at a young age. My mom had gotten pregnant in high school, and it was too much. I blamed myself everyday, covering my sadness with laughs. All the emotion I had held hidden, came to the surface. Ripping through me like claws, and in this moment I wish I were dead. I shook my head, sniffling back tears. The woods engulfed me, their branches blowing hard in the wind. A storm was no doubt coming, like a monster waiting in the night. I didn't care if I got sick again, I didn't care if was eaten alive by a deranged wolf. I just needed to cry, and then maybe I'd feel okay. 

My knees gave out, and I sat under a tree crying. My eyes were sore, and my nose was raw. I felt numb, finally feeling as if it was out of my system. I was drenched, my clothes hanging uncomfortably tight on me. Through the rain, I swore I saw something red. It was gone before I could focus on it, and replaced was a pair of boots. I looked up, the boy was back? "I thought you were leaving?" I croaked out, a small smile dancing on my lips. He didn't say anything, just lifting me up by the hand. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself." he commented, walking me back. His tall frame guarding me from the rain, he seemed to be battling emotions. "I'm okay. No one would kidnap me." I joked, his mouth wore a hard line. "I wouldn't be so sure. They're are bad people out. Me included." his voice sent chills down my arms, his head snapped to me. Breathing heavy, and I felt my heart pound in my chest. I could see the streets ahead, people running for shelter. I suddenly felt unsafe, and needed out. "Well thanks, again." I called, I ran. Not looking back, not wanting to know what he meant by his words. I didn't need to be hurt by another guy, not this early. 

-The Next Day- 

It was finally Friday, I finally after today wouldn't have to see Patrick again. I entered the school building, and nothing seem to have changed. People still hustled past, no one looking directly at me. Almost as if the Patrick situation never occurring, and I felt relief. My body however was proof, something had happened. My chest was sore from crying so hard, and blood vessels around my eyes had burst. This always happened if I cried to heavily, and I hated it. I couldn't cry anymore, and it felt good to be in control. I spun the combination to my locker, stashing my things away. I closed it, quietly. The feeling of being watched held its grip on me, almost suffocating. I didn't search around, afraid of what I would see. I put my head down, and hurried to my class. "Hear me out-" the voice began, I turned startled to find Belch staring at me. I let the betrayal linger on my face, "What?" I asked almost too quiet for anyone to hear. I was defeated, were they here to rub it in? "That bet was made weeks ago before, Patrick liked you. I'm talking like liked you. Patrick doesn't really have emotions, so this caught all of us by surprise." he seemed sincere, so I continued to listen. "Henry, wanted to screw a virgin. So, he wanted to ruin whatever you two had. Believe me when I say, Patrick won't apologize or even show that he regrets it. But he does." Belch assured me, I didn't reply. 

I didn't know whether to believe the gang anymore, they were cruel. He waited for a response and when one wasn't given, he left. I sighed, biting my lip hard. I didn't want to be at school today, and deal with Patrick. I decided to skip for once in my life, and it felt nice. I began my trudge down the hall, towards the doors. Everyone should be in their classes, so no one would be questioning my intentions. I made it to the doors when I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a single red balloon. 

The room began to spin, and I felt sick. I remember hearing a laugh as I was met with darkness, fear high in my throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly am taking this step by step and day by day.  
> Plot twists at every turn.   
> I make myself sick.  
> Happy reading!


	6. IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fuzzy, where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see people enjoying my writing!  
> I honestly never thought anyone would take the time to read it :)   
> Hope you like the new chapter!   
> Happy reading!   
> (Warning it does switch to Patrick's POV in the last bit.)

I awoke my head aching, and my mouth was dry. I raised myself up on my elbows, I was underground. From the smell, I was in the sewers. "Hello?" I croaked out, hearing myself echo off the walls. No answer, I stood completely. I had mud on my clothes, and I couldn't remember how I got here. In front of me was a large pile of what seemed like trash, shoes scattered around. To my horror, there were kids floating above it all. I turned my head, throwing up. I wiped my mouth, and looked around. I had to get out here, whatever did that to those kids, would do it to me too. 

I looked over, and saw a hole that had to lead somewhere. I ran towards it, and my thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. I turned looking around, there wasn't anyone here. I was hearing things, I was losing my god damn mind. I turned back towards my path, to be greeted with a balloon. I remembered now, the red balloon. That's all I saw before I passed out, and it sent shivers down my spine. "I told you, I was a bad person." came a familiar voice, I turned slowly to see the dimpled boy. It was alarming for him to be everywhere I was, to just appear with no explanation. "What did you do to them?" I whispered, anger dripping from my words. There were young kids up there, it made my stomach flop. He didn't answer my question just staring at me, a cigarette between his fingers. "Answer me!" I called, my head pounding. 

His eyes turned red at me, hints of orange staring right through me. I was scared, and I didn't want to die. "You don't get to make the rules here, child." he hissed out, his voice sounding guttural. I turned once again, I needed out to find help. To turn in this sicko, he was in charge of all the missing children. I turned and his hand was wrapped around my throat, I kicked out as he shifted. His hands morphing into claws, he inhaled deep on the cancer stick between his lips. "I was going to spare you, to keep you as maybe a pet. Until I slept, then I'd eat you." he sounded matter of fact. I shivered, deep in bones. "I've been watching you. Waiting, for the right time to strike. Knowing your weaknesses, knowing everything about you." he went on, his hand tightening every so often. I coughed, my vision as blurring around the edges. 

"My mom would come looking for me." I warned, she would never leave me behind, right? He scoffed, dropping the cigarette to the ground. "I took care of her. Did you really think your Uncle was that sick?" he growled out, I felt sick. "I swear to God, if you touched her-" I growled out, he threw me to the ground. I coughed, rolling to my side. The breath had left my lungs too quick, I gasped out for air. "Listen, you fucking maggot. Your precious mommy is dead. You're mine, to dispose of however I like." I felt like the entire world was closing in, a panic attack came crashing through my body. I shook, crying out. Sobbing for my mother, he mocked me. I tried crawling away, and he stepped right behind me. Mocking my crying, mocking my tears. "Wipe it up, you're not going anywhere." he smirked, "I'll never fucking stay here with you. I'll fight and fight until I escape." I spat out between sobs. He frowned down at me, "We can't have that can we." he chided. He dragged me over to a well, it looked like one anyways. He tossed me down, I screamed as I hit a mattress below. "You'll learn your place." he called down, and I hugged my knees to my chest. I was going to die here, and I wouldn't even get to say goodbye to my mom. 

\- Patrick POV -

I grumbled to myself, my mind was fucked up. I wasn't normal, and I didn't genuinely care about anything. I couldn't care about a bet, her anyways. I sighed running my hands through my locks, I out of habit searched the hallways for her. I had caught glimpse of her, her eyes were puffy. Her nose seemed pinker than usual, and her head was down. She didn't see the people whispering about her, and she didn't see me. She had fumbled with her lock, eyes intent on it. After a minute, she gave up. Her hand combing through her hair, exposing the freckles across her nose. I had traced those, while she slept. A elbow to my ribs brought me back, Belch stared at me. I glared at him, "What?" I coughed out. He looked at me sideways, "Just go talk to her dude. I've never seen you like this, like ever." he commented. I looked away from him, he was right but that fat shit didn't need to know that. 

"I don't care about her." I chided, looking over at a long legged girl. She smiled back at me, and I licked my lips. Belch rolled his eyes at me, maybe it was too obvious. Henry had ruined everything, his petty jealous made me sick. He had been avoiding me, afraid I might carve out his eyes. I smirked, he might be the leader but he was soft on the inside. I was the mentally ill one, the one who never stopped. I felt mad at myself, I had honestly went to the pharmacy to start taking my medication again. For her, spending my last twenty bucks on it too. I shook my head, I popped one of the pills. Swallowing it dry, and almost choking. I turned back to see if she was still there, and she was gone. I looked over and so was Belch, I didn't question it. Maybe, Greta was blowing him before class. I grimaced, that was a nasty ass thought. 

Class was about to begin, and I peaked my head into her classroom. She wasn't there, I furrowed my brows. I had a feeling I wasn't familiar with come across my mind, I shrugged maybe it was nothing after all. I made my way down the hallway, passing students trying to scurry away from me. I sighed, punching a locker hard. My knuckles ached, I had to stop with this feelings shit. It definitely wasn't my style, or my preference. 

After lunch Belch had admitted he talked to her, hoping we could make up. Commenting that I was being more shitty than usual, and I had rolled my eyes at the boy. Secretly grateful that I didn't have to show emotion to her. However, when she hadn't approached me all day I became impatient. By the end of the day I was searching for her, I went to all her classes. Finally, I resorted to Beverly Marsh. The girl she had saved from the bully known as Greta, I coughed leaning against her locker. "Can I help you?" she asked, giving me a shit eating look. I rolled my eyes, "Where is she?" I questioned sounding as bored as I could. She raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. She wasn't in swim class, I figured she'd skip." I thought for a moment. Goody two shoes didn't skip, she only missed when seriously ill. I pushed off, hoping to find her elsewhere. 

I checked her house, and there was no sign she had been there. It seemed almost dead in that house, and her mom was still gone. I didn't like this feeling that came over me, maybe I was over reacting. I agreed with myself that I had to be. There was no way, anyone would kidnap a brat like that. I shook my head, I zipped up my coat. I would look for her tomorrow.


	7. Kidnapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness has consumed you.  
> Will Patrick save you?  
> (Be warned this chapter abruptly ends in a cliff hanger ;p)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone has liked the story!  
> This chapter kept me on the edge of the seat!  
> Stay tuned for what is to happen with you!  
> Happy Reading!

-Patrick POV- 

Everyday, I had been watching for her. She didn't show to school, and she wasn't home. Had she moved? Was that what happened? I finally decided to go to the principal, I needed answers. "Mr.Hocksetter, it's strange seeing you here without a teacher next to you." the secretary joked, I rolled my eyes. "I need to know if someone moved." I inquired, she pulled up the file, her face seeming confused. "No, she's still active in the system. Hm, her mother is out of state and informed me she would be back. I'll give her a call." she assured me, I felt my heart sink. Someone had kidnapped her, someone had fucking stole what was mine. 

I stocked out of the principal's office, my anger festering inside of me. I was going to find her, and I was going to carve them open. I hadn't taken my medication today, and I wasn't planning on it. I wasn't suppose to show feelings, I was suppose to be badass. I approached Belch, and Vic their eyes connecting with mine. Henry didn't make eye contact looking over at a group of girls. "Come on." I called, not giving them an explanation. "She's fucking gone." I growled out, once we reached Belch's car. Belch's eyebrows raised up, "She's been kidnapped now too? Damn dude." Vic commented quietly, "Why do you care about a piece of ass?" Henry scoffed. I turned on him, "Shut the fuck up, Bowers." I growled out. He smirked, "Seriously dude? You've never liked anyone. And suddenly one bitch has got you in your feelings?" he mocked me. I felt my eyes flash red, "Leave her the fuck out of this." I slammed the door shut. We sped off, leaving the mullet wearing asshole behind. 

We searched for what seemed like hours, there was no sign of her. I was filthy, crawling through holes. Looking for any sign that she was alive, any sign that she wouldn't just be a piece of paper on a telephone pole. It had been a week, and no one had noticed? Bullshit. Vic kicked some rocks into the quarry, "Dude I have to go home soon." he commented. That was a lie, his parents never expected him to be home. "What the fuck ever, Vic." I waved him away, he rolled his eyes and left. Belch watched me, "There is one place we haven't looked." he commented, I turned towards him my mind full of doubt. "The old Neibolt house." I felt hope spark in my heart, maybe they were keeping her there. No one would suspect it since some homeless have lived there. I nodded, and I felt what little hope I had left bloom. 

Upon reaching the house, I could feel something was off. "Should we bring weapons?" Belch asked, I nodded tucking my zippo in my pocket. Belch grabbed a knife from the glove box, the wind made the house creak. "We have to be careful." Belch commented, I rolled my eyes more. The big guy was the biggest pussy, I swore on that. We searched the house, climbing down into the basement. To our surprise, there was a giant hole in the ground. "There's no way I'm going down there." Belch confessed, I nodded. "I'll go down, any signs of trouble, I'll yell." he nodded. 

I grabbed some rope that was laying in the room, not wanting to admit the rust on it looked like blood. I lowered myself down, and was met with the smell of sewage. 

-Reader's POV- 

I wasn't sure how long I had been here but, I could feel it wearing on me. I had refused to eat anything he brought me, as punishment he tortured me. Finding new ways to mess with my head, sometimes physically. I had dried blood on my head from the first day, and it still ached. I had small cuts all over my skin, they stung especially when he dung into them twice. I had given up hope of being rescued, everyone probably had forgotten about me. I was never the center of attention anyways, Patrick probably would've on by now. Joking that I had been the best money he'd spent, probably touching another girl. I shivered disgust in my throat, I hated this feeling. 

I heard footsteps, alerting me that the thing was back. He mocked me by keeping that form, the form that had given me butterflies. Saved me from someone who had hurt me, only to hurt me more. "Anyone in here?" the voice called, I thought I had heard that voice before. The familiarity of it haunting, I thought for a moment. Who was that? "Are you in here?" the voice called, was the thing messing with me again? I shivered, pulling my arms close. I didn't know when it would kill me, hopefully soon. A light shone above me, a flame. I couldn't see the face, maybe he was going to burn me alive. "Princess?" the voice called, Patrick. That was Patrick's voice, I squinted trying to see if it was a trick. 

"Are you hurt?" he called, it took me a minute to be able to wet my lips. "Just small cuts and bruises." I whimpered out, was I finally being saved? A hand reached down, gripping my wrist and hoisting me up. I lifted with ease, the week of not eating had left me skinnier than usual. He looked me over, emotion on his face. Patrick Hockstetter had emotions? "You fucking brat, I told you no one was allowed to touch you." he scoffed out, his way of apologizing. I held tight to him, I didn't have much strength as it was. "We have to go before it comes back." I pleaded, my eyes actually watering once more. He stared at me for a long time, "Who was it?" he questioned. I shook my head, "It took the form of the boy we saw at school, the one with dimples." I explained the best to my ability. 

"I knew that fuck wanted you." his eyes were squinted, scanning the area. He tugged me forward, towards the way he had come. I clasped my hands around his neck as we were hoisted in the air, I closed my eyes tight. My feet finally touched the ground, and I could see sunlight for the first time. "So, you found her." the voice was one I didn't expect, Belch stared at me. "You found me." I whispered, feeling grateful. "I have to say, you two were the last ones I thought would come for me." I rubbed my arm, feeling guilty for the thought. "Don't get used to it." Patrick warned, starting to look like the sadistic ass I knew. 

A sickening crunch brought our attention back, Belch crumbled. His head bleeding, the thing stood there. His eyes were fiery, and he was staring at Patrick menacingly. Patrick snarled right back, he rushed forward tackling the thing. "You fucking creep, I'll kill you." Patrick yelled punching, the thing laughed. The room around me seemed to start expanding, they seemed further and further away. "Patrick?" I whispered staring, they were but specs in the distance. "Patrick!" I screamed, trying to run but it just expanded. Patrick's shocked face was all I saw before they disappeared completely, I closed my eyes tight. This was just a nightmare, it had to be. 

I opened them to be greeted by a room, it was small. A window not even present, my one fear. Abandonment, mixed with loneliness. I pounded on the door in front of me, "Patrick! Please!" I screamed against the door, "Please don't let him take me!" I cried out. My knuckles were bleeding, and I had used what strength I had left. I looked around for an exit, I closed my eyes. I hit my head over and over, think damnit! I opened them to see the walls were closer to me now, he was going to crush me. 

This isn't real, it can't be real. I crumbled into the floor, hugging my knees close. I was a kid, how was I to deal with something like this? Tears shown in my eyes, I missed my mom. I felt defeated, a creature had destroyed so many lives. Was mine going to be next? I shook my head, I was the pathetic weak girl right? I pulled at the floor boards, I was the one no one noticed right? I was pathetic, not worth a father's love right? Fucking wrong, you sick fucking bastard. I stood, my adrenaline running thick now.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I yelled out, the floorboards creaked. "I'm not afraid of you, I said!" I screamed punching the door once more, a hole emerged. I could get out, I could be free. I punched more, until I could crawl through. I was greeted with a staircase, I could see outside. I ran down them, almost tripping at the missing wood. I looked around, there had to be a weapon I could use. I found a rod laying on the ground, probably from an old table. I picked it up, it was heavy in my hand. I rushed to the door I assumed led to the basement, where I was held for a week. 

What I found left me weak in the knees, Patrick was bloody. His nose caked with black blood, he was clutching his chest. Blooding pouring from what seemed to be a deep cut, and his hair was matted. The last creak of the step alerted them I was here, the thing looked up. Smirking, it used its claw to wrap around Patrick's throat. The boy choked, looking fearful for once. "Let him go you disgusting, piece of shit." I spat out, the thing frowned. "It's me you wanted right?" I countered, I was holding the bar in my hand. Squeezing it tight, it was now or never. "Run." Patrick croaked out, pleading with me. "Come and get me, you fucking freak." the thing threw him to the corner, he grunted upon landing. 

It growled, spit flew as it transformed. Its mouth was wide, teeth showing. It crawled on what seemed to be six legs, roaring at me. It slammed a claw next to me, I rolled out of the way. The back of the leg hitting me, sending me flying. The rod was flung from my hands, the mouth snapped at me. I pushed back against what neck it had left, trying to ignore the sharp teeth. Fear consuming me but, I had to save them. I had to be something, I had to avenge my mother. I screamed as I pushed it off of me, only stunning it for a second. I moved away from it, the thing tracked my every movement. Slobber pooling on the floor, I felt disgusted. 

"Catch!" to my surprise Belch yelled, he tossed me the rod just as the thing charged at me. It happened as if in slow motion, I caught the rod. I looked over to see Patrick, holding tightly to his wound. "Goodbye, Patrick." I said calmly as I fell back into the hole, I shoved the pole through it's face. It let out a guttural sound, blood drenched my hands. 

I hit the ground.


	8. Heart Pumping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....Are you there?

I was engulfed in blackness, my arms caked in blood. I had hit my head on the side of the hole, landing on top of the creature. The creature was spastic, jerking one way then moving to the other. Slobber drenched its teeth, blood dripped upwards. It was so strange, for once I could see fear in the eyes of the enemy. "You were suppose to be easy, to be mine. Just like the others." it gargled, curling out from under me. "The others, obeyed. They stayed until they took their last breath, for me." he growled, I crawled away from him. He stared at me, a frown deep on his deformed face. "I've been stepped on my whole life, and I'll be damned if I left a fucking freak like you do the same." I was breathless, I had used so much energy. My body ached, and I felt sick. I was going to pass out soon, I could see the darkness creeping in my vision. He slithered away, his face never leaving mine. If I were to die here, it wouldn't be in vain. I'd have slain the beast, given children the ability to grown up. 

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, the slowing of it almost calming. I was going to be okay, I was going to be fine. I could see myself laying down there, I looked like shit. Was this what others experienced before death? I blinked, my eyelids heavy. I could hear my mother singing to me, almost singing me to sleep. I wasn't scared, and I don't think I ever would be again. A pair of feet landed beside my body, I could barely hear them. "You're going to be okay." Patrick's voice was just a whisper in my ears, he lifted me bridal style. Someone so uncaring, took the time to try and save me. They were shitheads, they were bullies, but, they were also human. 

Emotions were valid, no matter if it came from an unfeeling dick. I couldn't bring my body to wrap around his, my arms hung loosely at my sides. He held my face in one of his hands, tucking my face away. He scaled the tunnel, grunting as he used his strength to lift both of us. It was as if in slow motion, I must have blacked out. I came to, he was walking us to an ambulance. When did they get here? I had thought, I could hear them yelling at me. They were asking me medical questions, I couldn't respond. My lips trying to connect, but no sound emerging. "She's going into shock, get some oxygen!" the man yelled at his crew, Patrick was at my side staring down at me. "You'll be okay, brat. I won't let anyone hurt you. Only I can do that." he promised, I could barely muster a smile.

Time send to go in patterns, I would awake and I would see different staff members. Then blackness engulfed me, and I couldn't feel anything. I came to a second, maybe third time and I could see my mother. Was she here to lift me away? To somewhere that was peaceful, and warm? "She's so cold." my mom cried out to a doctor, and then I was out again. 

Finally, I opened my eyes. The room was dark, and I could hear the beeping of my heart. I had tubes in my nose, and several IV's in my arms. I looked around, unclear of what happened. Had it all been a dream after all? I licked my lips, they were dry. I could see a glass of water beside my bed, I reached over wincing at the soreness of my body. I gulped down the water, feeling as if I hadn't drunk anything in years. A figure sat in a chair next to me, I squinted my eyes adjusting to the dark. Patrick's sleeping form lay there, his arm was in a sling. A band aid across his forehead, he looked like shit too. I reached out to him, suddenly needing some kind of contact. 

I cupped his cheek, rubbing my finger across it. He was real, he had came for me when no one else cared. His eyes opened, "Princess?" he questioned. Almost seeing if he was imagining it too. I nodded, biting my lip. He flung his arms around me, and squeezed. It hurt but it felt so nice, I was okay. "The doctors said you might not wake up for months." Patrick explained, looking me over. He was gripping me tight, I winced. "I'm real, I'm okay." I reassured, he let go. His face showing embarrassment, and a little of pride. "You're an idiot y'know? Charging that thing? Dumbass." he huffed out, trying to act tough. 

I shrugged, glad the nightmare was over. "I told them that a homeless guy had kidnapped you. Beat the shit out of you. They found all the bodies down there, too." he explained what'd I missed, I was glad they were finally put to rest. "You're showing emotion Hockstetter, you better quit before you become soft." I joked, the boy rolled his eyes. "They put me on medication, apparently it makes a person a lot more open." he said the word in disgust. I smiled, "I like it." he stuck his tongue out at me. "For once, Hockstetter, I'd like for you to join me." I scooted over, he got in the bed gently laying on his back. We both stared at the ceiling, silence engulfing us. 

The recovery days were the worst, I had lost so much weight that I had to get tube fed. Patrick joking that I was too lazy to even eat, I smacked him often now. My mother hadn't died, the thing had lied. To make me give up hope, I thought. She apologized for leaving me over and over, and not leaving my side. It was kind of suffocating, I eventually told her to go home. She side eyed Patrick, looking to see if I'd make him go home. "I think you should be telling your boyfriend that too." she mumbled in my ear, I felt pink litter my cheeks. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND." I argued, face palming. "What was that sweet heart? I couldn't hear you over that bullshit coming out of your mouth." Patrick countered, I rolled my eyes. My mom's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "I'll see you tomorrow sweetie." I nodded. 

"Where do we go from here?" I questioned Patrick, once we were alone. "We live our lives like before." I felt numb, "So, go back to you screwing every girl in school? Picking on kids?" I questioned. I was still hurt, even if he did redeem himself. The feeling of being asked out as a joke, it hurt. It lingered in the head, to torment. He rolled his eyes, "Okay ya drama queen, maybe not exactly like before." I smiled, agreeing. Maybe I wouldn't be the quiet girl anymore, and maybe Patrick wouldn't be a racist pos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, sadly there will only be one more!   
> Don't cry dear readers, all good things come to an end.   
> Happy reading!


	9. Without Darkness There is No Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes to an end, all good things do.

My first day back at school was nerve wracking, everyone knew what had happened. I hoped it wouldn't get me more attention, I couldn't deal with a lot of questions. I took a deep breath, I had finally regained my regular weight. My face still had some bruising, especially my forehead. I opened the door slowly, and entered the school. I didn't keep my head down, I held it high. People did stare as I passed, looking me over. I felt my heart hammer in my chest, the anxiety starting to kick in. They whispered as I made my way down the hall, their eyes never leaving me. 

I turned to my locker, spinning the code in. I opened the metal door and was greeted with a zippo lighter, initials were engraved in it. I rubbed the smooth surface, smiling I stuck it in my pocket. Patrick's gift gave me some strength, I shut my locker. Vic, and Belch stood at the end of the hall. Looking over the students bored, Vic hadn't talked to me since the day I went missing. Apparently, he had given up right before they found me. I knew he was probably scared of seeing something actually dead, and I had internally forgave him. I walked towards the two, no doubt that Patrick was somewhere near by. 

Eyes still watched me, pacing my every move. I arrived to the two, Belch smiling down at me. "Welcome back, sunshine." he greeted, I smiled up to him. He was a giant teddy bear, just like I had assumed. I hugged him close, and squeezed Vic's arm to reassure him that I forgave him. The happy moment was broke by a nasally voice, and the pop of gum. "Wow, I figured you were blowing the whole crew. This is just proof, bet ya gave that guy a hand job that kidnapped you too. Filthy slut-" Belch huffed out a laugh, I felt small. "Greta, why don't you move on. No one is going to believe anything that comes out of your mouth. Shit, you can't even give a guy head without crying." Belch quipped at her, Greta's face turned red. She scurried away, looking back in anger at me. 

I shrugged my shoulders, "You didn't have to do that." I commented to him. "Saves my ass from Patrick." he mumbled, not admitting he did it for my good will. I punched his shoulder, he was such a soft ass dude. "Where's Patrick?" I asked, Vic pointed out the doors. I smiled to myself, turning down the hall. Smoke came from the back door, the smell of cigarettes high in the air. The slick haired teen's back was to the door, he turned cigarette hanging out of his mouth. 

"Sup, princess?" he winked, pulling me down onto his lap. I fingered the stick from his lips, taking a deep draw from it. He raised an eyebrow at me, I pressed my mouth to his. Letting the smoke fill both of our lungs, he grinned. "Think you're a badass now too, huh?" he took the stick back, putting it out. I shook my head, "You're no badass." I teased. "You're gonna eat your words." he bit down on my neck, and I squealed pushing him away. 

"Ready to face those crowds?" I asked, holding out my hand to him. "Nope." he knocked my hand away, wrapping an arm around my hip. "Wonder what you're going to do now that all your whores are gone?" I quipped, looking at him with a finger to my chin. He rolled his eyes, "Guess you'll have to make up for lost times then." a blush crept up on my cheeks. "I'd like that." I commented, he winked at me. 

We walked back through the doors, I wouldn't say as a couple, I'd say it was all fate. Fate and a bet brought him to me. I thanked every God imaginable, life was worth living. I was finally going to have something to look forward to, finally someone to care about me. 

"Fuck you, Derry." I flipped off the ceiling, Patrick laughed. "Fuck you Derry, indeed." he agreed, warmth showing on his face for once. 

The day was warm, and it all ended here. The days leading up to summer, I wasn't for sure what to expect. However, I knew with the gang by my side I could accomplish anything. Even a creepy ass clown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the FINAL chapter of the story!   
> I'm so happy that so many liked it and took the time to read it :)   
> There will be more stories in the future, so do not worry. 
> 
> (If anyone has any requests just lemme know)   
> ~DS

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read!  
> This is one of the first IT fanfictions I have written, so please leave what feedback you'd like!  
> Also, please excuse the shitty writing, I am but a beginner.   
> Happy Reading!


End file.
